Like or Love
by shihiru
Summary: Like and love are two things different. How they will acknowledge those?
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: Akira x Hikaru, Isumi x Waya, Lee ping x Zhao shi

Warnings: Shounen ai, Characters is OOC.

A/N: I wrote this fanfic about two half hours, sorry if it's not fell so good.

**Like or Love**

At Touya's residence 

Touya Kouyo, Akiko, and Akira sat down in front of their breakfast. They ate silently.

"Are you ready for later Akira." Kouyo said suddenly.

"Ready for what father?" Akira looked up from his food.

"Didn't I say two days ago that you will meet your fiancee this night?"

Akira shocked; the chopsticks dropped from his hand without he realized it.

Oo0

Hikaru run to the movie theater. He have an appointment at Waya and Isumi to watch the movie which he wanted badly. Finally he arrived at the front door.

"Hey boy! What do you want doing? " An half-old man stood before him.

"Si... sir, I want to... in. Please, lemme." Hikaru said in irregullated breath.

"No, you shall show me your own ticket first."

_Shit! My ticket brought by Waya._

"What?! You don't have it."

"Listen sir, I have but my friend... he brought it."

"Don't make a reason! Should you get out of here!" He said while pushed Hikaru's back.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Oh God Hikaru, I just thinking that you passed out or what!"

"Waya! Please help me!"

0o0

Akira sat in the restaurant with a beautiful girl before him.

"There, you look quiet a whole this time. How if we come to my place." She said sweetly.

_Oh no! _"Yeah sure."

Two hours later

They had already in the girl's home.

"Come on, we are going to my bedroom."

_What! _"N... no, here is fine."

She ignored him.

0o0

"Eww... the movie was so cool. Thanks for you help at me earlier, Waya."

"Yes, I don't know why but I just can felt that you were in throuble that time."

"You can?" Hikaru looked at him, surprised.

"Ummm... yes." He blushed a little.

Isumi stared Waya in strange look.

0o0

The girl pressed Akira against the door with her body.

"I miss you." She whispered in his ear. "We weren't met for a month, were we? Didn't you miss me too? said it." She began give trailed kisses on his neck.

_NO! Someone please help me! _

Without warning the girl unbottoned his bloush, one by one.

Akira's eyes googled, "what... what are you doing?"

"Come on darling, I want you."

"No! No! NOOOO!!!!"

0o0

Waya and Hikaru decided to stay over at Isumi's apartment. Suddenly, they heard someone knocked the door.

"I get it." Hikaru stood immediatelly. He opened the door and startled by the disheveled boy in front of him. "Aki..."

"Hikaru." The drunker Akira throwed himself in Hikaru's embrace.

"Akira, what happened?"

"What's the matter?" Isumi and Waya came from behind.

"I... I don't know. We should bring him in bed, I think."

A few moments later

"Akira." Hikaru stepped in the dim room, approached to the bed where Akira laid there. Hikaru sat on the edge of it and lowered himself to him to make sure if the other was already drifted of sleep. "Akira?" Hikaru said once more before he felt a graceful hand touch his cheek.

"Hikaru." Akira whispered, his eyes opened slightly; the other hand wrapped on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Aki..." Akira's lips brushed his own gently and sucked it repeatedly.

"Ohhh... Hikaru your lips so sweet."

"Mmmhh... 'kira."

0o0

Waya intended to the bathroom, when he heard weird sound from the room. He stopped and decided to see it hidely. He went wide his eyes as he looked the unbelieving view in the room. Hikaru and Akira kissed passionately on the bed like they were eat for each other's face. Waya clasped his mouth, "oh my God."

"Waya, what are you.."ISumi said.

"Sssshhh..." Waya put his finger on his lips.

Isumi neared him and saw what's going on hell in his room.

0o0

Isumi and Waya sat on the couch. Isumi looked at Waya hidely before said, "Are you jealous?"

"What?! Of course not! What are saying in a such thing?"

"No, I just thinking." Isumi silent for a moment. "Do you want we are to doing what they are doing?" Isumi said in underreadable eyes. Waya stunned and replied Isumi's gaze with his own.

"Hahaha... I just kidding." Isumi said.

Hikaru out from the room with his fingers on his lips, closed the door behind him; his face burned in red colour, looked aroused. He walked to the bedroom, as he passed Isumi and Waya, he glanced them for a few moment, surprised before came to his first intend. Waya and Isumi exchanged a look, and then looked away; still felt strange at the situations.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Like or Love**

Chapter 2

Hikaru grabbed the knock of the door and opened it.

"What are you going?" Hikaru asked.

"Out." Akira replied as he wore his jacket.

"I... I am follow you."

"Don't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it, that's all."

"Akira..."

Brak!

The door closed.

0o0

"Woooiiiiiiiiii... Isumi-saaaaaaan, what were you doing in there. Is already two hours past twenty minutes. Almost!" Waya said as he had continued to bang the door, almost two hours too.

Suddenly the door opened, revealed Isumi was shirtless, just small towel at his waist.

"Oh God, finally you done. I wait for you like for years. I have no idea what are you actually doing in there. Ah! Don't tell me that you actually _touch_ yourself when the time you..."

Isumi stiffened.

Waya went wide his eyes. "I... I am right."

"Fool." Isumi tapped Waya's temple when he passed him.

0o0

At Touya residence 

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

"I am coming. I am coming."

Akiko opened the door. "Akira-san, you... you look so tired.

"I am alright, mom. I just need to rest for awhile."

_This is just more complicated that I have intended. I must break her up before it's all too late._

TBC?


End file.
